


A Slight Error

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: Pinocchio gets his wish, or does he?
Kudos: 1





	A Slight Error

Pinocchio was bobbing about in the English Channel, and it's fair to say he wasn't pleased about it. It was how he had wound up in this position that really narked him: he had come across a golden lamp that had contained a genie, but the magical old fool had turned out to be a rather eccentric genie with a thing about boats. When Pinocchio had wished to be turned into a boy, the lamp-based idiot had misinterpreted the spelling of the wish and had turned him into a marker bouy. For the past eight years he had been stuck here, informing people about the position of a sunken crabbing boat that was now infested with crabs. His ability to think had been slowly returning, so maybe the spell was wearing off. But then again, it could have simply been rubbish.


End file.
